Time Can't Heal All Wounds
by Jetfires girl
Summary: AU:. Time cant heal all wounds, some wounds scar the soul for life, and no one knows this more then Julchen. Fem!Prussia, M for language, violence,attempted suicide, sex, character death, rape, maybe some gore...


I had so much fun as a kid. Looking back I never really knew how much fun we actually had. I had so many friends way back when. But I have to say I will never find friends like Antonio and Francis ever again in my life. We had so much fun chasing chickens, messing with Roddy, throwing tomatoes at each other… those were some good days. Though the one person I miss the most is my little _bruder_… Ludwig. How old was he way back then… 6… I don't know. I wonder how he is now. I hope he grew up good, I hope he didn't get in trouble with his caretaker.

…

…

…

It's been 16 years… since it all happened…

….…

(16 years ago)

_Julchen ran down the muddy road for what seemed like forever. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her. When she saw no one she smirked_.

"_Kesese… I'm so awesome"_

_Unfortunately, right after she said that a young boy around the age of 12 jumped out of a near by bush and tackled her to the ground. He rolled off her and sat up laughing at her carelessness. _

"_Now what was that about being 'awesome'"_

"_Shut up Antonio… and why did you tackle me… I'm a girl after all"_

"_Oh but what happened to the 'Quit treating me like a girl' speech you give us almost every day"_

"_Pffft, whatever"_

_They then stood up, brushed themselves off, and went back to their village. The village wasn't a big village but bigger then a normal one. To Julchen, she didn't really mind how big it was. As long as she could be with her friends and family she didn't care where she lived. She lived with her Vati and her bruder Ludwig, who was only 6 years old. She loved her little bruder more then anything else in the world. She would spoil him with sweets and goodies. Her Vati would scold her for spoiling him but she never listened. Since they didn't have a mother she always babied him and took care of him. Sadly her mother died giving birth to her bruder… so she never got to know her very well. But that was all in the past. _

_The two walked back into the village only to find that everybody was gone. The two looked at each other with fear in their eyes. If nobody was out it could only mean one thing… the king was here. The king of the kingdom they lived in was a horrible person. He respected no one, he was heartless, cruel, and did not care about anyone. He had a son from the recently deceased queen that "mysteriously" passed away a few months ago. _

_The two ran from door to door trying to get inside somehow. The thing was that if anyone was on the street when the king rode by… he or she would take you back to the palace and… well no one knew what happened to him or her… because you'd never see nor hear from him or her again._

_Frantically, they became desperate to find somewhere to hide. Antonio then saw a pile of hay and led Julchen towards it. They got to a well when they had to duck behind it because the king and his men rounded the corner. As they made their way towards the well they stopped halfway when they heard a noise come from behind them. When they all looked back the two ran for the hay. But sadly only Antonio made it. Julchen tripped on a stone a fell to the ground. When she landed she made a loud grunting noise that alerted the group of her whereabouts. One of the guards then got off his horse and picked her up._

"_Well you highness, look at this pretty little girl"_

"_Hmm she is lovely… oh my her eyes, I've never seen red eyes on a person before… you must have a strong fighting spirit… it's decided then, you will be my sons personal servant for the rest of his and yours life" And with that the guard tied her up, placed her on the back of his horse, and the group took off. Julchen looked back to see Antonio's head sticking out of the hay crying, his hand reaching out to her._

…

Julchen sat on the window seat in her room that she had been a prisoner in since she was 10. She was 26 now; her white hair had grown past her rear end, her skin had grown pale, she had a scar on her right cheek from where her master had struck her years ago, she wore a white tunic that barely covered her rear, and she was shackled to the wall, which was long enough for her to walk around her small room and sleep on the bed in there. In her room there wasn't much stuff, since she was a servant after all, there was a bed for two and a bookshelf where she divided into two sections; the top was all normal books and the bottom was where she kept all her journals. She wrote in her journal at the end of every day even if nothing happened she would still right her feelings for the day. Luckily, one good thing had come from her being at the palace. She befriended a smile bird she named Gilbird. He would come and go but he was always close by so after her master was finished with her he would come to her and comfort her as much as a bird could. She didn't cry, but you could tell she was hurting on the inside. She had grown used to the abuse and the rape now. She knew that no time soon was she going to be free. And since she had come to the conclusion, she decided that if her life were to be hell… she would pray every night that her family and friends would have the greatest lives ever. And she did that every night since she had been here.

So that night, Julchen closed her eyes held her hands together and began to pray.

"God… please watch over _mein bruderlein _be okay, and make sure all of my friends are ok too… "

She glanced out the window one last time. The night was so beautiful, so much it made her sleepy. She walked over to the bed and began to drift away.

"… and if its not… to much trouble… watch over me too…"

…

**Author Note**: ok so if you haven't figured it out yet the story is about Fem! Prussia and only Prussia is Nyotalia no one else…

I hope I got her name right… I keep hearing that that's her name so… don't hurt me to much if I'm wrong XP

**ALSO** there will be couples... brief oc's... and mean things happen to poor fem! prussia TT3TT

So what did ya think… could you review and tell me how I did please ;3


End file.
